Windy Nights
by FanficTo-A-T
Summary: Sequel to Wish upon a Star. There's peace in the Clans for now, but will it be broken prematurely by a recently exiled Clan? As the Clan's leader's rage builds up, the Clan plans to destroy NightClan. NightClan's leader has a prophecy on his shoulders, weighing him down. His Clan's in danger, and the exiled Clan will take everyone by surprise once returned. Who will win the fight?
1. Prologue

**Sequel to Wish upon a Star. Check that out first.**

**If you're an old fan, WELCOME BACK! This is Windy Nights, the sequel, as said before, to my absolute favorite story of mine, Wish upon a Star. Wish upon a Star was adopted by me from Crescentclaw. She is amazing.**

**I'm not replying to any reviews from the last chapter of WuaS, because I'll just make another AN chapter of that and add story content.**

**Set a moon after WuaS.**

Prologue

_"__Apprentice he may be, but he has courage and skill to match many warriors. One day he might make a fine leader of WindClan." –Deadfoot, Midnight, Prologue_

Cold.

All the smoky-gray deputy knew was cold. Cold and white; white, the color of the ground he trudged in, supporting his slipping leader, who was not only slipping in the snow, but in his mind as well.

"Onestar," The nearly-black tomcat meowed, "Can you make it much farther?"

The light brown tabby glared at his deputy. "Of all things I've been through, Crowfeather, I think I can handle some snowflakes."

Crowfeather glanced up. _Some_ snowflakes- right, only _some_. Crowfeather could barely see his icy whiskers right in front of him.

A cry rang in his ears- a cry he was slightly familiar with, the one of a WindClan queen. Losing another kit in the freezing cold. Loud voices comforted her, yelling above the wind.

"How much farther?" A kit whined. "I'm cold and I want mama!"

Crowfeather awkwardly glanced at the kit. "Not much farther now."

Onestar hissed. "Nightclan should have never been made!"

Crowfeather didn't reply. Though he agreed, he wanted to save his breath and energy.

All of a sudden, Onestar fell. Crowfeather nudged him again to get up, but the tom wouldn't budge. "Onestar?" No reply.

"Onestar." Crowfeather firmly meowed. Then he got a bit concerned. "Onestar!"

He was losing a life. Crowfeather remembered Onestar losing a life immediately after Harespring lost his one. He shuddered. "We can't afford to stop much longer."

Onestar got up a moment later and weakly stood up. "I'm weak from recovery. I should hang in the back… You lead, Crowfeather, go on."

"I am _not_ leaving you behind!" _Rabbit-brain. I'm not leaving him, because he'll just wander off somewhere or die!_

"You won't be. I'll stay in the back." Onestar began to slow his pace, but Crowfeather cuffed his ear with his tail.

"You walk with me, because we need someone to look up to, to lead us! Stay up here with me."

Onestar fell again. Crowfeather watched as the tom lay still. Another life lost. How many did he have left?

"Onestar?" He asked after the skinny tom stood. "How many are left?"

"Three. I'm not going to lie." Onestar murmured. Crowfeather almost didn't catch it.

Crowfeather sighed and called for Whitetail to support his other side. Onestar's mate was the second strongest of the group, though she was aging a bit, so she would help a lot.

"Thanks." Onestar whispered. Crowfeather began to worry. His leader's eyes looked icy and blank as if they were blind. Onestar looked too thin to be healthy, and tiny icicles were on the tips of his whiskers. In fact, ice was probably on everyone's whiskers.

"Onestar? Can… You see anything?" He asked slowly.

Onestar took a few minutes to reply. "No. I see darkness. That is all." He lifted his chin. "But I'm still strong. The reason I'm blind is quite unknown, I assure you, but I can lead this group just as well as before!"

Crowfeather nodded and shared a glance with Whitetail. She lowered her gaze.

Crowfeather glanced back to see how many were left. Five or six had fallen back, and he called to them. "Stick together! We're close to shelter, I can feel it." And it was true: Crowfeather knew shelter was nearby.

If only Windclan could survive until they get there. Then, after the long storm, they would plan to find the lake again and destroy Nightclan.

**Chapter one will be up soon, and this will be a double or triple POV story.**

**I have no idea what the new prophecy is, so. Yeah. I might find a prophecy generator and just go with that, lol.**


	2. Night Changes

Chapter One: Night Changes

**You know what the title of this chapter is. You know! Oh, cut it out! I can see right through you.**

**YES! DIRECTIONER 5 LIFE, BABIES! SUCK MINE!**

**(my toe, lol what did u think I meant lolol h8rs)**

**Aaanyway. (Ellen) ENOUGH okay ahem HELLO MY FLOWERS**

**Marissa (dat my name) has uploaded another chapter of Windy Nights.**

**(It technically is 2****nd**** chapter lolol swag money!)**

**IDK what to write, so this is going to be an awkward useless chapter with lots of detail. I'm just practicing the detail, I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING WAAAH!**

A feline with a pelt as black as the night was stalking through the undergrowth. His eyes locked on the target, an unsuspecting brown mouse, before gracefully leaping to land on the squeaking rodent. His paws held the mouse as his head bent down so his teeth could bite the mouth's neck.

A minute later, the same black cat and three others were heading towards their home, tiny prey hanging limply in their jaws as the cats' paws padded against the soft earth. It was damp after the recent newleaf rain. The snowstorm that ran throughout the land just days before was just another story in history- a story quite useless to them, but to others, very important- for it was the night when an exiled Clan began their plan of revenge.

The black cat's Clan welcomed the patrol back. "Reedstar!" A blue-gray she-cat called, running over to them, her bright blue eyes shining like water (which was her element).

_Wait, did we just say that?_

_OH MY STARCLAN, JACOB, STICK TO THE SCRIPT!_

_"__I'M SO SORRY, SIR! IT WON'T-"_

_YOU JUST SPOILED EVERYTHING! YOU'RE FIRED!_

_"__BUT, THEN, WHO IS THE NARRATOR!"_

_Marissa is! Just put her out here. Get out, Jacob!_

_"__MMRF"_

_Hi so um im new nrator and I lov 2 red bexzuzs it fun_

_So hera we se nite is gona chang bexus the capter tital ses so_

_I'm absolutely kidding! Sorry for the writing hiccup! I wanted humor in here. Comic relief and all that._

_But what's coming next? A dark secret? OOH! Let me read this, OH SNAP! I'm reading this out loud to y'all!_

_A'IGHT, here we go!_

**"****My lord," a very mid-era young man's voice echoed through the great hall. "A prophecy has been born."**

**_Magic cat time!_**

_So, yeah, last we left off, Clawthorn was laying some prophecy crap on our old man._

Reedstar nuzzled his mate as they lay down on the soft grass. Dew tickled his stomach, and he held back a laugh.

"So," Skysong began. "Care to tell me the prophecy now?"

Reedstar thought for a moment. "Yes, it's time my deputy knows. And my mate." He grinned. Then he cleared his throat, reciting the words Clawthorn gave him three days ago.

"_As breeze blows north, crows caw in the night, their feathers rising in the wind._ This omen was given to Clawthorn three days ago; an angry breeze was blowing through the trees, and he saw the biggest crow he'd ever seen in his life. It cawed and cawed, its feathers rising as our neck fur rises when we're upset."

Skysong groaned, immediately understanding. "Great! Crowfeather's the deputy of WindClan by now, and pretty soon, Onestar's going to die! Great! Then what?" She laughed as if saying GREAT. "Then, Crow_star_ is appointing his son deputy! And I can't imagine what it will be like with Crow_star_ and Breezepelt in authority!"

"Don't view Crowfeather the wrong way, Skysong. He's just rude because he-"

She huffed, obviously not hearing her mate, and Reedstar stared after her as she entered the warriors' den.

Reedstar mentally stuck his head underwater, suffocating his own mind. I forgot to mention the rest of the prophecy!

He murmured to himself, "_After the crow caws to the night, the night changes for not better, but worse._"

**OOOH GURL**

**Not useless chappie after all!**

**YOU'RE LOOKING AT AN ALMOST FULLY FLEDGED DIRECTIONER, Y'ALL!**

**Actually, this chapter sucks D:**


	3. Crow in the Breeze

Chapter Two: Crow in the Breeze

The wind roared in his ears, blew snow into his eyes, his nose, his mouth.

Crowfeather was so sick of all of this. And Onestar was lying here in the snow.

_Dead._

As dead as his hopes.

He must have passed the shelter; he knew exactly where it was.

He shouted as loud as possible, hopefully above the wind.

"OKAY, WE NEED TO KEEP TRAVELING!"

No more was said, and the group kept walking.

But as the sun probably moved across the sky, far above the clouds, more and more cats slowed and were left behind to freeze.

Crowfeather stopped himself from crying in depression- most likely, his tears would freeze, and with his luck, he wouldn't be able to see.

Finally, when night began to fall, a dark shape was just visible ahead.

He said to the remaining cats, "AHEAD!"

The wind died down through the night as the twelve cats settled in the abandoned twoleg shelter. It had holes that snow was coming through, but it was clear the walls were sturdy enough to withstand the storm.

But this wasn't the one Crowfeather wanted to go to.

He had food and moss in the other one. Preparations. Just in case WindClan would one day fall.

He didn't understand when his gut told him to go do it. He just did.

But it was so useless.

The next morning, one cat was found dead- he had died in his sleep. Under all that ice, Crowfeather didn't recognize him, or even his pelt color.

The storm was, however, over at last.

So WindClan traveled back.

It was at least a day to get back.

When Crowfeather got back to the lake, he said, "I are a crow!"

Everyone spontaneously combusted.

**There's about eight days of school left. There is a requirement of at least forty service hours to turn in…**

**I have zero.**

**Welp, time to think about responsibilities. I'm sorry I don't upload.**

**But I'm worth the wait, amiright?**

**Amiright, Spottedfernkitty? LOL ok**

**(The ending to this chapter isn't real! They got back to the lake in "their territory" but it was taken over by NightClan.)**

**(…Right? Dang, I forgot. I guess I'll find out. I'm so professional. I forgot to take a shower, too. Oh well.)**


	4. Three and Four

Chapter Three: The Gusty Night

A black tomcat's stone-like gray eyes scanned the treeless side of the horizon for any signs of commotion. He stood up, ready to walk away as he smelled no foreign scents or heard no voices carried by the soft wind.

But then the shapes came. They were small and ever-so-slowly coming. Reedstar let out a yowl of warning so the camp would hear- it was nearby. In a few moments, cats (including Skysong) came to stand beside Reedstar, watching the figures come.

Then they began to trot, then run, and sprint- their pelts and faces came into view in spite of the sun shining on their backs, not their fronts.

WindClan.

Crowfeather and his Clanmates, coming to attack. But they looked so weak…

Reedstar halted them merely with his paw. As Crowfeather violently (but weakly) clawed his shoulder, Reedstar pushed him down while NightClan pushed what was left of WindClan down, pinning WindClan so they would not escape.

"We don't want to hurt you- there's a peace treaty," Reedstar said. "I know you want your land back, but you lost the battle. And I know the code is against driving a Clan out, but StarClan obviously agreed with it, because at the gathering that the stakes were settled at, no clouds covered the moon."

Crowfeather's face showed confusion. "What gathering? Wait a minute! I remember!" His face became angry. "CLOUDS COVERED THE MOON BACK THEN, YOU BUMBLING-!"

Reedstar smacked him with a sheathed paw. "CAN'T YOU REMEMBER? IT WAS _AFTER_ THE GATHERING."

**Crowfeather's POV, flashback**

He turned upon feeling a tail on his. "Reedstar?" He hissed. "Go away-"

Reedstar hissed at him. "Shut up and listen. The stakes for the battle are: You lose the fight, you lose your land. You win the fight, we leave. Basically, the winner gains or continues control of NightClan, and the loser Clan gets driven out."

**Reedstar's POV again, "present"**

Crowfeather groaned in annoyance. "Then can we at least stay on the outside border of the Clans? Away from the scents? We promise to stay off."

_Deep in the crow's eyes was a spark of truth being murdered with infinite claws and fangs._

**Mysterious ending… I wanted to write more, but didn't know what to write.**

**I have an idea! This can be a two-part. Have a cookie! (::)**

Chapter Four: A Crow's Feather and a Pelt of Breeze

**Crowfeather's POV**

The moonpool was so beautiful- Crowfeather nearly fell in love.

He was here with his son tonight because there wasn't a medicine cat left to travel with him, according to tradition.

"Breezepelt, I'll be sure to name you my deputy."

He merely nodded, and both licked the pool water. Shivering from its coolness, they floated through a wormhole into sleep.

Fog.

All the crow saw was fog while the breeze stirred it around. Clumps of fur and groups of black feathers were faintly seen through the fog.

It cleared, and three cats came up to him- all unrecognizable.

The first was a beautiful silver she-cat with eyes like the night sky- her pelt shone like stars, as all StarClan cats' should. "Welcome to StarClan, Crowfeather. We understand you will do a great job as leader, but your evil intentions block us from granting you all nine lives. You will receive three."

_Only three? Better than one, I suppose._

She padded up to him. "My name is Silverpelt- yes, I am the night sky, Crowfeather. Look to me every chance you get, for I'll guide you like a mother does her kit." Her nose met his. "I give you a life of guidance and defense. Use it to seek help and aid when needed, not wanted."

The next cat came up, a small gray tom with darker stripes. "Greetings, Crowfeather. My name is Smallstone." His brown eyes gleamed as he granted a life to the soon-to-be leader of WindClan. "For this life, you receive strength. Use it to prove you're strong enough to defend… But don't abuse this power, for _a caw is mightier than a scratch_."

The last cat approached him, a lithe white she-cat with eyes the boldest blue, eyes that copied the lake, and a scent that saddened Crowfeather- it smelled of snowy mountains and long-forgotten stories- it had smoke in it as well, but the boldest scent he found was that of the snow. Half a moment of seeing a snowy mountain covered Crowfeather's vision.

She looked at him, ancient memories swimming in her eyes, mountain peaks covered in white beauty, hawks and eagles soaring above the cold paradise. "My name is Delicate Petals. I guess you can smell the mountains on me. My story is a long one, Crowfeather. Yours will also be." The smell grew stronger as she padded up to him to give him his last life. "I give you a life of trust and loyalty. Use it to follow your friends to the ends of the earth, no matter what they do to you."

A face passed through her eyes as she turned back, one Crowfeather knew she longed for. It was a pale gray face with young features. Without knowing the tom's name, it entered his mind.

_Dew Eagle. They're mountain cats. Tribe cats._

The three cats' voices multiplied into infinite as they chanted the black tom's new name.

"Crowstar! Crowstar! Crowstar!"

Before he awoke, one moment of an entire lifetime flashed through his mind. He woke up breathing wildly.

"So," Breezepelt's voice was like one's when they teased someone for liking another. "That Delicate Petals cat was pretty, wasn't she?"

Crowstar didn't answer and turned to walk to camp. Breezepelt shrugged and followed his father.

_Who were they? Dew Eagle and Delicate Petals. Was there a prophecy?_

A voice was barely heard through the wind.

_Seven chosen,_

_Five will be gone._

_The other two's bond will be broken._

**Squeal :) Wow! I'm sorry for not uploading! Motivation is hard to come by. For a moment, I thought I was writing for Dew Eagle's Wish, kek! Well, stay tuned for more.**


	5. AN story content xd

**Um... Hey? xD**

**Well I think I'm going to start out my summer with working on Windy Nights. But there's a twist.**

**I will be REWRITING IT!**

**Because I have no idea where I was going with it since TWO FLIPPIN' YEARS AGO! WHATTT...**

**I am so responsible :) :) :) :)**

**someone please just come help**

**BLAH anyway yes basically I'm rewriting Windy Nights. But I'm going to put it into a different, separate story instead of replacing this one. I'm unsure if I should keep this story on the site, though.**

**Story content to help with my motivation and prevention of my account being banned!**

**WARNING! SPOILERS FOR FIRESTAR'S QUEST! (kinda)**

Leaves swayed in the wind above Redstar's head. The mouse was so close, he could hear it chewing on a nut. He waited until he was sure it was distracted. Then he pounced.

"Wow! Great catch!" He turned to see Grasspaw watching wide-eyed.

Redstar buried the mouse. "Thanks. Where's Firepelt?" Redstar asked, wondering where the she-cat's mentor could be.

"At the SkyClan border." Grasspaw murmured.

A wave of guilt crashed over him. "Stop mentioning SkyClan as if they are still here." He meowed angrily. "They had no place left in the forest. It was their fate!" He whisked around and ran to search for more prey.

"Sorry! I just answered your question!" Grasspaw shouted from behind him.

Redstar shook his head. _What were we thinking?! Cloudstar didn't deserve that. None of them did!_ Redstar could have whimpered with remorse, but he held it in, shaking his head again, as if removing the guilt from his brain.

He bumped into a dark brown tabby tom. "Kestrelwing?" He backed up a bit.

Kestrelwing shook his pelt. "Do you mind?" He hissed. "I was out getting herbs. Birdflight, Gorsekit, _and_ Spottedkit are sick."

"Are they? How did I not know this?" Redstar asked.

"You were out for a while, you know that, right?" Kestrelwing looked at him.

Redstar looked at the sky. The sun was setting. "StarClan above. I need to get my catches." He turned then paused. "Wait, we're low on herbs?"

Kestrelwing looked down. "Leaf-bare is coming, Redstar. I need to collect a lot to prepare."

Redstar nodded and ran back through the forest to retrieve his prey.

_Wherever you are, Cloudstar, I hope you and your Clan are faring well._

**I recently finished Firestar's Quest for like... the 3rd time?**

**I have a Nook that has a lot of Warriors books on there, but I read them all the time, so I've read every book on it at least twice, excepting the fifth arc of Warriors.**


End file.
